Digimon Frontier Continuacion alternativa
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: Los programas rondan por el mundo... Y este programa es un cadaver que anda por el mundo si saber cual es su funcion... podran ayudarla los elegidos? divertida, oscura y profunda


...la puerta se abrió bruscamente, de el salieron 5 chicos. Miraban el reloj extrañados, como si hubiera un error enorme en el. Uno de ellos empezó a gritar: "Koichi! Koichi! Donde esta mi hermano!" se lo gritaba a unos oficiales, estaban investigando algo. Al parecer había ocurrido un incidente en las escaleras del metro. Los chicos, miraron al fondo, había un habitación; notaron que se estaba iniciando una acción medica dentro de la habitación. Al entrar, todos empezaron a llorar. Un chico muy parecido al que había gritado anteriormente, estaba siendo resucitado. Una luz se envolvió de unos aparatos de sus manos, y se dirigieron al chico, que al parecer ya había fallecido. Pero el chico abrió los ojos. Fue un milagro, el chico que gritaba el nombre de su hermano se abrazo con el, y los demás lloraron de alegría. Lo aparatos que tenían en las manos cayeron al piso... pero ya no eran extraños artefactos, eran teléfonos móviles. Parecía que estaba alucinando... o no?

HackDate I : Crack 

Ya no sabia bien lo que había ocurrido, pero parecía que a nadie mas que los que había observado estaban interesados. Por el momento su visita a...

...estaba en blanco... que hacia en la estación de metro?; estaba asustada, no recordaba por que le habían puesto allí, como había llegado? A quien visitaba? No recordaba nada; quizás el ver lo había visto hace unos instantes le hacia parecido demasiado impresionante y por eso había entrado en Shock; no nunca se impresionaría tanto si no recordaba nada, entro en crisis ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba; lo ridículo era que estaba consiente de que había perdido algo importante; la memoria. Probo caminar un poco a ver si algo de lo que viera le recordaba algo, nada; fue tan ridículo que le pregunto a un guardia, pero este respondió que veía demasiada gente como para fijarse. Ahora si; pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí.

No conocía el lugar, ni donde estaba exactamente. Pero algo era seguro, era importante caminar por el centro de la cuidad, por que era mas seguro.

La gente no la miraba, lo que la alivio, se sentía extraña. Había tenido una visión muy rara de esos chicos que había salido del ascensor, y los maldecía, sabia que antes de que ellos aparecieran ella sabia la razón de estar allí. Fue como un Crack en todo lo que sabia hasta el momento.

Inconscientemente entro en una florería, y vio a uno de los chicos del ascensor tomar unas flores y largarse corriendo apresurado. Se veía muy feliz.

El era el que había gritado por su hermano, aunque estaba molesta, no podía evitar sentir gozo por el hecho milagroso que había presenciado hace unos instantes.

Lentamente siguió al chico. Hasta que lo perdió de vista en una casa grande, en un barrio desconocido para ella. Para esos momentos eran aproximadamente las 7 : 45, no muy tarde, y bastante claro.

A continuación camino por la ambientada calle del barrio alto... del lugar en que estuviese, pues no lo recordaba; pensó por unos instantes que ella podría vivir por allí, pero le pareció demasiado esplendoroso. Por lo tanto dedujo que ella misma era parte de una familia no muy rica. Y que en alguna parte estaban, por que tenia flashes de aquello.

Siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a otro lugar, casi de manera inmediata. Había una plaza, no muy grande, pero llena de chicos jugando y divirtiéndose. Entre ellos vio a otro de los chicos a quienes del echaba la culpa de lo de la perdida de la memoria. Era el que usaba los googles, y la gorra. Jugaba con otro chico, al parecer su hermano; el mismo le agradecía continuamente a su hermano mayor, le decía continuamente; "Gracias hermano, por el mejor cumpleaños de todos!". Su hermano se reía, le decía que no era nada, y continuaban jugando...

Para esos instantes estaba casi anocheciendo. Y entre tanto jaleo le pareció natural que no tomaran en cuenta a una menuda chica como ella.

Poco a poco, mientras se iba el sol, iban desapareciendo los indicios de los juegos de los niños. Se paro una vez mas, y camino sin rumbo por las calles.

Casi de manera instantánea, ya estaba en medio de la noche en frente de un edificio. Habían unas pocas luces encendidas. Una puerta se abrió, y por las escaleras continuas, apareció un chico que ella había visto morir y volver a la vida de un instante a otro. Llevaba a una dama de la mano y reían, al parecer iban de paso por una tienda.

Les envidio unos instantes... ni siquiera se fijaron de ella los observaba desde un punto totalmente visible.

Vago unas horas mas... no tenia donde dormir, y esa cuidad podía ser peligrosa a esas horas, y lo único que tenia era la maleta que tenia en la mano, y ni siquiera sabia que abría dentro.

Quizás era la maleta de una misión secreta y ella hacia parte; solo quizás. Era una idea absurda, e infantil.

Volvió a la placita donde había visto al chico de los googles. Y se sentó en un columpio.

Miro unos instantes el bolso negro que había cargado sin aflojar la mano un instante, a pesar de que era bastante pesado. Como si fuera algo importante para ella sin saberlo.

Lo abrió lentamente, al abrir el cierre vio el interior oscuro del bolso. Introdujo la mano, rogando por que no fuese algo extraño; inmediatamente palpo una superficie lisa. Lo tomo y lo saco. Parecía una carpeta bastante gruesa, no tenia ranuras ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente una instrumento cuadrado con una única ranura también cuadrada en el centro. Sostuvo el extraño artefacto en una mano, y volvió a introducir la mano. Esta vez saco una elemento de menor talla. Era de una forma casi rectangular, era como un encendedor. Presiono el botón para ver que pasaba, como por arte de magia, se hizo una ranura en la superficie del rectángulo, y se abrió automáticamente, Por arriba vio una línea profunda, por un momento acerco el ojo para ver si había algo dentro, y algo le golpeo de repente. Se paso las manos por los ojos llorosos, a continuación observo lo que había en el artefacto; una tarjeta. Era cuadrada, y tenia como finos cables color cobre que lo atravesaban; como si se tratase de un chip. Miro bien, una y otra vez la ranura del otro artefacto mas grande, y la tarjeta; eran del mismo tamaño. Tomo la tarjeta y la puso boca abajo por el lado que tenia los filamentos. Y vio como se activaba el sistema, era como si los filamentos continuaran a través del artefacto; como finos hilos color plata que resaltaban sobre la superficie negra del artefacto. No era un fulgor, mas bien como si se deslizara la misma plata sobre la maquina. Por unos instantes lo observo trastornada, pero esto se volvió aun mas alucinante, en un segundo los filamentos volvieron a la tarjeta; esta se torno de plata. Le pareció como si fuera agua, y no pudo evitar tocarlo, pero no era así; estaba muy frío, era como si el toque que había hecho inundara toda la maquina como ondas. Mientras esto ocurría la tarjeta tomo un color dorado, y este mismo se dreno dentro de la maquina. Y Allí pensó que terminaba todo, pero, con letras doradas se escribió en la superficie de la maquina lo siguiente:

2274-Kwh. EBO 

Tu NoMbrE...

Neon Reinit

Y puntos suspensivos continuos, lo repetía continuamente.

Neon?

Que feo nombre, al leerlo pensó en una persona vacía...y se imagino a una chica tenida de rosado, y comprando compulsivamente. Pues ese era el nombre de un tipo de luces; las luces de Neon, significaba para ella, vagancia y fanatismo sin sentido.

Mientras pensaba, no se repetía la frase anterior. Al terminar su meditación, aparecieron nuevas palabras.

Neon Reinit

tU NoMbrE...

Instintivamente pensó; "NO!"

Neon Reinit

TuS dAtOs...

Reitero su negativa con menor fuerza... parecía un juego.

tU DeBeR...

"NO!".

La maquina funcionaba mal. Si es que era maquina. La maquina de pronto retrocedió todo el proceso que había hecho al principio, hasta el punto de retirar la tarjeta que había pues ella misma en la maquina, como si tuviese un resorte. Ella lo atrapo a duras penas. Y leyó las ultimas frases antes de que la maquina se apagara por completo.

CRACK

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, la maquina ya no estaba funcionando, y el encendedor estaba cerrado, como un rectángulo muy poco pronunciado hecho de metal que se mantenía en su mano sin uso. No alcanzaba a comprender nada, era un juego, o eso creía.

La luz del parque empezó a fallar. Antes de que algo mas ocurriese metió los artefactos en el bolso negro, se lo puso a cuestas y se largo sin saber a donde... e increíblemente, sin sentir sueño alguno, lo ocurrido le daba mucho en que pensar como para dormir...

Seria Neon Reinit su nombre?

Pues lo odiaba a tal punto de que si es que era su nombre; podía matarse para no llevarlo.

Y sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que había caminado toda la noche, cayo al piso. En frente de la casa del primer barrio que visito...

Y ya no vio mas... estaba cansada.


End file.
